Guerreros X-Z
by Santiago Manuel Nuez
Summary: La descripción no me alcanza en el resumen, así que seré breve. Es como un universo alternativo donde varios personajes de distintas caricaturas y vídeo-juegos coexisten coexisten. La información esta mas clara en el prologo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, vine a traerles esta historia pero antes hay que comenzar la información (La cual tratare de hacer lo más corta posible).

1ro: En esta historia varios personajes de programas de tv (y de un videojuego) coexistirán en un solo universo (si llámenlo AU o como quieran), los cuales son:

South Park

Steven Universe

Star Vs the Forces of Evil

Undertale

El Increíble Mundo De Gumball

Gravity Falls

O.K K.O Let Be Heroes

Adventure Time

Regular Show

Rick y Morty

Y tal vez otra serie, videojuego o cualquier otra cosa más.

2do: Habrá cambios en algunos personajes.

El principal es que todos la mayoría de los personajes de 9 a 15 años se conocerán llendo a la escuela de combate (en donde desarrollaran poderes)

Habrá personajes que serán de clanes (familias) nobles las cuáles serán las siguientes

Los Dreemurs

Los Watterson

Los Butterfly

Los Northwest

Los Pines (solo porque Ford es Tecno-Mago y cientifco)

Los Sanchez (porque Rick también es Tecno-Mago y científico

Los Testaberguers

Steven (por su madre)

Entre otras

Chara y Frisk son gemelos (Frisk esun chico y Chara una Chica), Asgore y Toriel se divorciaron (debido a que Asgore abrió la barrera hace un par de años con siete almas humanas pues si porque en este universo no fue cobarde y mato a varios humanos), Asriel, Chara y Frisk lo perdonaron después de un tiempo, pero ahora Toriel esta con Sans.

3ro: Este fic estará en un estilo anime

Espero que lo disfruten, Adios.


	2. Un cambio repntino

Hola antes de comenzar el capitulo quiero aclarar unas cosas Zack y Gumball son hermanos y no son la misma persona, lo mismo para Asriel y Flowey (Solo que este será un compañero) Penny también tendrá una gemela que será la novia de Zack, Papyrus, Muffet y Mettaton serán un trío de amigos, también añadiré a Over The Garden Wall en el fic y, Anaïs, K.O y Monster Kid tendrán 9 años y Asriel, Chara y Frisk 12. Sin mas que nada comencemos.

Era un buen momento de descanso para Gumball, Zack y Darwin. De repente su madre entra en su habitación.

Nicole: ¡Levántense! – Dice gritando.

Gumball, Zack y Darwin: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhh, la puta madre!

Nicole: Es hora de ir…

En otro lado

Sharon: …a la academia de guerreros.

Stan: Pero mama no quiero ir. - Dijo cansado Stan Marsh.

Sharon: Stan sabes que tu y los demás niños de tu edad del sector de South Park aceptaron ir. Además…

En otro lado

Asgore: …pague mucho por esa academia y ustedes me lo pidieron.

Asriel: Papa nos arrepentimos no nos sentimos cómodos yendo a entrenar con otros niños.

Chara: Si papa, a parte no tengo ganas de hacer amigos.

Frisk: Vamos, será divertido. Yo si estoy emocionado por hacer…

En otro lado (de nuevo)

Steven: …nuevos amigos y entrenar para salvar al mundo.

Amatista: Wow compañero, estas emocionado por ir ahí.

Steven: Si, me pregunto si Connie, Peedy, Cebolla o alguno de mis amigos estará ahí.

Garnet: Lo estarán, y conocerás a chicos con familiares importantes como tu.

Steven: Wow, este día va a ser…

En otro lado (otra vez)

Greg: ...grandioso, no lo crees Wert

Wert: Si, me pregunto si Beatriz estará ahí.

Greg: Uuuh… ¡Te gusta Beatriz!

Wert: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que…

En otro lado (de vuelta)

Dipper: …si, este día será grandioso. No espero mas por encontrar alguien con mis mismos gustos

Mabel: Y una novia.

Dipper: Si, eso también. – Dijo sonrojado.

Mabel: Esto va a ser genial, Candy, Grenda y Pacifica dijeron que también van ir. – Dijo, con gran entusiasmo. – ¡Este va a ser…

En otro lado (¡La puta que me pario!)

Star: … el mejor día de mi vida! – Exclamo alegre un chica rubia. – Estoy entusiasmada por llegar.

Moon: Ok Star, pero no enloquezcas.

River: Tu madre tiene razón Star. – Afirmo su padre. – porque sino…

En otro lado (Lo vuelves a repetir y te hago mierda)

Jake: …todos asustaran y te tendrán miedo.

Finn: Oh, entiendo entonces debo causar una buena impresión, porque si hago cosas raras como las que hago contigo, todos creerán que estoy loco.

Jake: Mas o menos, y…

Mientras tanto (¡Al fin!)

Carol: …recuerda que mami te quiere.

K.O: Gracias mama, yo también te quiero.

Carol: Gracias hijo. Quieres que te dé un consejo antes de dejarte la escuela. – Pregunto su madre.

K.O: Bueno me preocupa que…

Mientras tanto (otra vez no)

Morty: Todos se burlen de mi, me golpeen o… - antes de que dijera algo su abuelo lo callo y le dijo...

Rick: Cálmate Morty si tienes problemas usa los poderes de tecno-mago que te di.

Morty: Casi no me enseñaste nada y me castigaran si hago eso.

Rick: ¿Tienes una mejor solución Morty? – Le pregunto.

Morty: Si, llamar a un adulto. – Le dijo.

Rick: Entonces porque te preocupas – tiene razón estúpido. Porque te preocupas si sabes que hacer

Morty: … - Se queda pensando. – Tienes razón.

Todos: Mi primer día en la academia de gurreros. – Decían todos mientras miraban como se acercaban a la academia.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo nos vemos.


End file.
